The health evaluation is a central component of the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging (BLSA) that is used by many investigators to characterize the health status of each participant. It is completed on all BLSA participants at each of their visits by nurse practitioners and physician assistants who administer and/or review all questionnaires for accuracy. The evaluation includes a demographic questionnaire; a health questionnaire that surveys the health status of the individual; a listing of medications and the nature of their usage; a general physical examination, and for the women a pelvic examination; and the development of a diagnostic list. The health evaluation also provides health screening for a number of research protocols. The unit continues to handle screening and research protocols; provided technical support to investigators in the development of research studies; and worked to minimize and/or prevent potential adverse outcomes or other problems. As part of our quality assurance program we continue to assess the value of the new health questionnaire for BLSA research. In a recent survey of BLSA investigators, we found that essentially all parts of the evaluation are used by at least one investigator. Continued improvements have been made to our questionnaires. We are currently in the process of developing a shorter health evaluation that will decrease the time required for the health evaluation. This will aide in allowing for continued expansion of the BLSA.